Talk:Monster Likes
The Humbug appears on Earth Island, but it's not listed on the Monster Likes page for Earth Island. I don't know how to add a row to the table... thanks! Phbreedlove (talk) 15:53, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Pam Breedlove Are you sure for Rares can be substituted with regular monsters? Do you really think if a Mammott likes a Fwog then the Mammott can like a Rare Fwog? Do you really think so? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Rare Quibble's Likes: Incorrect Links? I am relatively new to the game, so I'm not entirely certain about this. It would appear that all of the Rare Monsters feature their non-Rare versions as one of their Likes. However, there seems to be a problem with the Rare Quibble, on all four of the Islands where it appears (Cold, Air, Water and Shugabush): although its first Like shows the correct graphic (a non-Rare Quibble), the link below each image states "Clamble", and these four links do in fact link to the Clamble sub-page (http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Clamble). In case I am wrong, and the Rare Quibble happens to be an exception to the general rule, I don't want to just go ahead and edit the Wiki. If I am right, though, would someone who is more experienced in the game than I am please be kind enough to edit the Rare Quibble's Likes, to replace the apparently incorrect links to the Clamble with links to the Quibble instead? Alternatively, I am happy to do this myself (I know how to edit the page), if an experienced player would please first confirm that the change needs to be made. Thank you. Nell Smith (talk) 02:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Update please Updated up to Rare Quibble. Update. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 21:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Errors in Boodoo Likes? (This time I've got the Unity Tree in place, so I'm not confusing myself.) The Fossil-o-saurus does not make a Boodoo happier. Moreover, mine was 50% happy with only the Jeeode from what's listed on the page. before I added the Stritch Skin bringing it to 75%. So the Fossil-o-saurus needs to be replaced by something else among the items I already had. Anybody know what? GeorgeTSLC (talk) 18:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) : Nope. My Boodoos were 100% happy. I sold the Fossil-o-saurus that I had on the island; the Boodoos went down to 75%. Bought another, and the Boodoos went back to 100%. This is in the Windows version, and I'd be rather surprised if it was different in any other version. : It took me a while to find the Fossil-o-saurus on my island; it doesn't stand out well from the clutter. All I can suggest is that you take a careful look and see if you might have missed seeing it? BunsenH (talk) 19:26, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: Suggestion adopted. Would you believe my first (and current) Fossil-o-saurus is hiding behind my Boodoo? Sighhhhh! ::: And thank you, Bunsen! I owe you for the experiment. GeorgeTSLC (talk) 02:13, March 12, 2016 (UTC) March 31st 2016 changes need to be reverted The tables are now better looking and more clearly organized. Unfortunately, they're also full of nonsense! Most or all of the monsters just added as additional likes cannot exist on the island shown. Just take those shown for the Single Element Monsters on Plant Island. That island does not support the element of Air. But the Shellbeat, Quibble, Quarrister, Riff, and Congle, each of which require that element, are listed in that section, along with the Shugarock, which can exist only on Shugabush Island. This amounts to unintentional vandalism that needs to be corrected as soon as possible. GeorgeTSLC (talk) 14:05, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :"Unintentional vandalism" is not really the right term to use. Vandalism is, by definition, intentionally damaging an article to harm the reader's experience. It doesn't matter if it's misguided, disruptive, or willfully against consensus, any good-faith effort to improve this wiki is not vandalism. Regardless, one of these "likes" articles need to be removed, we don't need two of them (especially if they give the same information). Forevakill (talk) 23:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I only followed the original likes concept and added the missing information. But when doing this I found this page is excessive and both not needed (I prefer the Likes page). But I was going to only update it for now (it had an update notice). The amount of missing monsters was quite a few. :::Also, removing likes that only work on other islands may be misconstrued as non-existing likes. This article was not edited nor discussed on how to update (what monsters were missing) since last year, so I do believe any addition or update can at least be considered welcomed or good, even if it is not a satisfactory final product. But I do think Forevakill said it best, we do not need both. ::::LOL, sorry for all the replies but if we don't delete one of these Like pages, now that I know that the idea was to only have likes pertinent to the islands (and not just monsters organized by island). I'll prune but only if we don't decide to delete this article. :::::All of this is total crap. You broke the page badly such that the various sections, which are supposed to show the specific likes on each island, now show all of the likes for the monsters regardless of island. Basically everything that was changed on March 31st 2016 needs to be ripped out, and later changes added back in. BunsenH (talk) 01:00, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yawn.... More overnights Qwerty boy... Though I don't even think anyone is actually going to use this page really... [[User:Qwertyxp2000 the second|'Q'wertyxp2000 II]] (talk | ) 10:39, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion This page is redundant with Likes, and makes maintenance needlessly more difficult.